The Phantom and the Witch
by Jewel08
Summary: The fate of Elena Potter is changed forever with a mysterious man has protected her all her life. "Who are you?" "I am your Angel of Music, my dear." Can the fabled Phantom of the Opera find what he has always sought, even after all the things he has done? And will the last Potter be the one to give it to him?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi people! Yes, I'm back with a new story! It's to celebrate my recent 18th birthday! It's a story I've been recently working on, but I seem to adore it already! Have any of you read any Phantom of the Opera/Harry Potter crossovers? I looked at them, and most (though not all) just retell the PotO story with Harry Potter characters, like Lily Evans as Christine, James Potter as Raoul, and McGonagall as Madame Giry. That is NOT what I want to read.**

 **So, this is my first Female Harry story, which is very exciting for me. And the Phantom is going to get his own happy ending. Why did Christine pick Raoul over the Phantom? I don't know. I would've chosen the Opera Ghost over the Viscount any day!**

 **Also, the math for this was really confusing, for both fandoms. We don't know when the Phantom was born, nor Madam Giry, and the Phantom is still alive at the end of the movie, when he should be dead from old age, considering it was the early 1900s. The movie starts in 1919 then jumps back to 1870, which means it was nearly 50 years in between. Christine, according to her gravestone, was born in 1854 and died in 1917, making her 63 years old. I'd guess Raoul would be no more than five years older than Christine, making him, at the oldest, 68 when the auction happens in the movie. The Phantom was around Madame Giry's age, a few years younger than her, and she's dead by the time the auction happens. Harry was born in 1980, since Lily and James died in 1981 and Harry was already over a year old. The first book takes place in 1991, and that means that it has been 121 years since the start of the Phantom of the Opera disaster. And add to the fact that the Phantom must have been in his 20s or 30s by that point, and the Phantom has a long lifespan. Almost... magical, right?**

 **Alright, enough with the math; I'm on Christmas Break, my head hurts from all the math, on with the story!**

Chapter One

Everyone in Paris, France knew of the decrepit old building; a building, they were told, that was once known as the Opera Populaire. It had been well-known all over the world, until a mysterious disaster befell it and it was abandoned. The only action that had been taken after the disaster was when it was auctioned off, and the destroyed chandelier, half-fixed with garish electric lightbulbs, was hoisted back into its rightful place on the ceiling.

Young children often broke into the old opera house, but none made it more than a few hours. They all would run back out, claiming that they felt someone _watching_ them. Someone that didn't want them there.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Footsteps echoed in the eerie stillness, the only noise in the wreck of ambitions and dreams that was the Opera Populaire. A white face mask appeared in the dark, almost glowing in the dimness of the shadows. It covered only half of the mysterious man's face, due to his disfigurement. Dark hair was combed neatly back, and his black suit and black cloak swirled into existence.

In his hands was a single, blood-red rose, tied with a black ribbon. He gazed at it for a few moments, then placed it upon the dusty, rubble-strewn ground.

The Phantom of the Opera then walked out of the opera house that had been his prison, his playground, and his artistic domain for this past century.

0o0o0o0o0o0

The Phantom decided to leave France in the end; there were too many memories, too much scorn the country had for him, even if they did not care to know who it really was they scorned. Madame Giry was long dead, as well as her daughter. Meg, he thought her name was. Christine had died in 1917, and Raoul (curse him) three years after. He ended up in Britain, wandering the cities and the countryside like the ghost he was. Opera Ghost, such a fitting name now...

However, it was by pure chance that he ended up in the horrifyingly uniform Privet Drive the night little Elena Potter was dropped off at her Aunt's doorstep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

He stared at the little bundle on the doorstep; what monumental _idiot_ put a... one year old or so baby (he was guessing)... on a doorstep... in the middle of the night... with nothing but a blanket in late October?! It was a chilling night; even the Phantom could feel it through his black cloak and suit. Examining the little child closer, he saw a letter written on thick, old-style parchment. Frowning, the Opera Ghost plucked the letter from on top of the blanket and opened it, quickly reading the loopy handwriting.

The Phantom's eyes softened, and he carefully replaced the letter with the girl. Little Elena Potter, he now knew. Elena shifted, showing hair as black as raven wings, and opened her eyes a bit, revealing eyes that were as bright and green as emeralds.

His heart broke a little at the sight; such an innocent little girl, much like how Christine had once been. It was then that he vowed to watch over this little girl. He would be this little one's guardian, her teacher... her Angel of Music.

It did not matter if little Elena never knew that he was there; knowing he had protected her was enough.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

In the end, it was a good thing that the Phantom had chosen to protect little Elena. Whoever had placed her with... with these _animals_ was obviously a worse person than the man that had beaten the Phantom, calling him 'the Devil's Child'.

For the first time since his disappearance from the Opera House, after Christine had finally left him, his fingers itched for the coarseness of a rope. The only thing that stayed his vengeance was the thought that if little Elena's guardians were found dead, she might be taken and he might not be able to find his charge again. And that was unacceptable.

But even so, the Phantom's patience was not unlimited, and his anger shortened that fuse. His temper finally snapped after the walrus-looking man shouted about how he "didn't want a little freak like that in the house!"

The Phantom's skill at illusions and being a magician had not waned over these past 100 years or so, and this was the first time in a while that he had used them. This demonstration would hopefully cure that overly-large man from continuing his hatred for the Phantom's charge. If not, the man would hang.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

The Dursleys sat down sat down to dinner, ignoring the cries from the unwanted freak in the cupboard under the stairs. Petunia was trying (and failing) to get her little Diddykins to eat his food while Vernon simply focused on eating the wonderful dinner his wife had prepared. Almost everything was perfect to the overweight man, except...

Suddenly, the lights in the house began flickering ominously. Vernon looked up and roared, "What the devil's going on here?! Can the blasted electric company not do anything right?!"

"Vernon, dear," Petunia tried to reassure her husband, "I'm sure that..."

So preoccupied were the two adults with the flickering lights, they completely missed the smoke covering the floor of the house. Elena Potter had finally quieted, and with a final feeble flicker, the lightbulbs stayed dim, leaving the Dursleys in the dark.

From what the Phantom had gleaned from the walrus's ramblings, these... _people_ abhorred everything abnormal, and that included little Elena and her 'freakish' parents. This was, therefore, the best way to frighten them.

It seemed the giraffe woman was the first to notice him; her skin went pale and she stuttered, "V-Vernon!"

Vernon (so that was the walrus's name) stood, his face turning an ugly shade of red. "You are breaking and entering, sir! I demand that you leave at once!"

"I'm afraid I cannot do that, Dursley," the Phantom purred menacingly. "I am Elena Potter's protector, you see; the way you have treated your not-even two year old niece is not acceptable... by any standards."

A hanging rope appeared in his hands, the noose already tied. "If you continue your treatment of her, this rope will be your reward. This... will be your only warning."

As he seemed to fade back into the shadows, his white mask shining in the darkness, the Phantom issued one more thing. "I value Elena Potter's safety and happiness... so I will know if you have attempted to go against my order."

The hanging rope now dangled from the ceiling, as a reminder of the consequences of their actions should they dare to disobey.

 **Well? How was it? Don't you love how the Phantom's so protective of our heroine already?**

 **As always, read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Wow! I didn't think this story would become so popular already, since it was only published yesterday! 4 reviews, 12 Favs, and 19 Follows. Awesome, you guys! So here's the second chapter, and I hope you like it just as much.**

Chapter Two

Surprisingly, the walrus lasted until little Elena was three, almost four years old. (Truthfully, the Phantom had expected the fat man to only last a couple of weeks at the most. Strange what a competent death threat will do to people.) Vernon had made one too many bigoted marks, though, paying for it with his life. The giraffe and baby whale got no sympathy from the Opera Ghost.

Elena was such a beautiful young girl now, even at six, nearly seven. Her ebony hair curled in the most artful way, and her emerald eyes put the actual gems to shame, shining with such charm and kindness. And though it was years too early to tell, the Phantom thought that his charge-and hopefully student-would be quite the exquisite beauty when she matured. Maybe it ran in her father's family? Or maybe her mother alone, since Petunia Dursley, now Petunia Evans, was no beauty at all.

The Phantom couldn't help but sing Elena to sleep at night, watching over her. She had been the first since Christine to secure a place in his heart, and the Phantom always protected what was his.

0o0o0o0o0o

Elena begged him to teach her all he knew of music, one winter was eight now, a little older than Christine had been when he'd taught her. One pleading look from her emerald eyes and the Phantom could deny her nothing.

0o0o0o0o0o0

She called him Teacher, sometimes Angel. When the Phantom asked her why, Elena innocently blinked at him and said, "You have protected me all my life, Angel. And now I'm learning the art of music from you. I can think of no greater thing I'd rather do."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Three years passed until little Elena was no longer so little, already 11 years old. In the summer, during her daily organ and piano lessons (the former had started only recently), a mysterious letter, written in ink and parchment, arrived by owl for her.

The Phantom sat next to his student, waiting for her to speak. He hardly ever showed himself, even to his student, yet the Opera Ghost could tell that this was very important. As life-changing as the letter left with Elena 10 years ago, the night she was orphaned.

Finally, Elena set the parchment down and breathed in, handing the letter to her teacher.

After reading, the Phantom set the letter gently down and asked, "So... what do you want to do, Little Elena?"

Elena brushed an ebony curl behind her ear. "I think I'll go. At least I'll be away from Aunt Petunia and Dudley. And... I don't know... do you think something bad would happen if I didn't train my magic?"

"I don't know," the Phantom admitted. "I have no magic, as you know. I'm good with illusions and misdirection, but that's true for any professional magician. But your magic is a part of you, so it would be good to learn to control it... so that it doesn't control you."

The Potter heiress nodded. "Then I'll write Professor McGonagall. Maybe she'd be willing to answer our questions." She quickly wrote her reply on some notebook paper, folded it, then handed it to the waiting owl.

Once the owl had flown away, the Phantom asked, "Now, how far have you come on your organ exercises?"

0o0o0o0o0o0

A couple of days later, Elena, Petunia, and Dudley were eating lunch when someone knocked at the door. Elena decided to answer it this time, so she got up and opened the door.

Standing at the threshold was a middle-aged, stern-looking woman with square spectacles and graying hair pinned up into a bun. Elena was severely reminded of the Phantom's only friend, Madame Giry. She curtsied, as a sign of respect.

"Elena Potter?" When Elena nodded, the woman continued. "I am Minerva McGonagall, a Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." The young girl nodded again and invited her soon-to-be professor inside the house.

"How much do you know of Hogwarts and the Wizarding World?" McGonagall asked, a cup of tea in her hands.

"Not much," Elena admitted. "Aunt Petunia detests anything to do with magic, as did my late uncle. My Teacher is the only one that's tried to explain things, but he's not a Wizard."

McGonagall's lips thinned until they's almost vanished. She would be having _words_ with Albus Dumbledore when she got back to Hogwarts. "Well then. I suppose I'll start at the beginning..."

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Elena was very excited and asked lots of questions, some purely on behalf of the Phantom, who was hiding in the shadows nearby as he usually did. McGonagall seemed very fond of his charge, and while the Phantom somehow didn't mind, he did think it was very odd. Did the Transfiguration Teacher know her parents before they'd died? If so, why didn't she come and visit the little girl before now? And why didn't she come out and say it?

"If I may ask, Miss Elena, who is your Teacher?" McGonagall asked. Seeing the girl's reluctance, she said, "If it makes you uncomfortable..."

"No, it's not that, Professor," Elena said, shifting a bit in her seat. "It's just that... Teacher is very private. He's watched over me since I was young, protecting me from Vernon, and then he started teaching me all he knew of music three years ago. But I've only seen him a couple of times. He's always with me, wherever I go, but it's up to him whether he shows himself."

McGonagall was worried. No matter what House little Elena would be placed in at Hogwarts, the little girl was her kitten. Was this Teacher of hers all right to be around the young girl? _Well,_ McGonagall thought, _as long as Elena isn't hurt, I won't interfere. But heaven help that Teacher if my kitten is hurt in any way by him!_

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Well then, Elena, we'll do your shopping tomorrow. We'll stop at the Wizarding Bank first, then get the rest of your supplies, including your wand. Ollivander is the best wandmaker around, and he might even answer some questions you might have of the process." The usually stern witch smiled and stood up to leave.

"You don't have to leave, Ma'am," Elena said. "Aunt Petunia, we can let her stay in the guest bedroom, can't we?" At the sour woman's jerky nod, Elena beamed and took her professor's hand, leading her upstairs.

"Teacher said that my late uncle tried to put me in the cupboard under the stairs, but when Teacher threatened him, they put me in what they wanted to be Dudley's second bedroom. And I usually help with some of the housework and take care of the roses outside, but the chores are nowhere near as much as Vernon was planning on making me do," Elena said, pushing open the guest bedroom door. "Vernon's sister Marge used to use this room a lot, but after his death she hardly ever visits."

"So is that why it smellss of dog?" McGonagall asked, wrinkling her nose and taking out her wand. In a few minutes, all traces of the bulldog were gone, and there were fresh sheets on the bed. Elena giggled, and her eyes were wide and shining at the display of magic.

"Marge has a bunch of bulldogs; she breeds them herself. And she almost always brings Ripper with her. He's the nastiest of her dogs, but Teacher always protects me, and Aunt Petunia hates animals anyways."

The Transfiguration teacher nodded, making a mental note to tell this to Albus. She'd _told_ him they were the worst sort of Muggles, and this did nothing to disprove her observations.

Once Elena had left but before the Phantom had, McGonagall murmured, "Thank you for protecting her all these years. Just... please take care of the little kitten."

The Phantom nodded, even though he knew the Scottish woman couldn't see him. Then, with a swish of his black cloak, he was gone from the room.

 **And the second chapter is done! Next chapter is Diagon Alley, and Elena's wand. I know now what I'm doing with her wand, so I hope you guys enjoy it. I'm also mentioning Ancient and Noble Houses, 'cause I like playing with that idea. But Elena won't be the Heir of Merlin, Morgana, or the blood relation of the Four Founders. Maybe another story, though.**

 **By the way, none of you asked about Elena's name. I picked the name 'Elena' from 'The Mask of Zorro', starring Antonio Banderas as Alejandro Murrieta, and Catherine Zeta-Jones as Elena de la Vega. Elena is a good female character, fighting Zorro to a standstill at one point. And I just flat-out adore that movie.**

 **As always, REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I know, I know; you guys are probably wondering why I'm focusing on this story instead of 'Death's Mistake', but this story has captured my heart just as much as my HP/Naruto crossover. But I am working on Chapter Fifteen, don't worry. Wow! 7 reviews, 15 Favs, and 26 Follows? You guys are awesome! So, here's the long-awaited Diagon Alley chapter, as well as Elena's wand!**

Chapter Three

The two witches headed off quite early the next morning, due to Elena's excitement and impatience. McGonagall waved down the Knight Bus and paid for a trip to the Leaky Cauldron in London. the Transfiguration Mistress then told the young girl that the Leak Cauldron was invisible to Muggles, non-magic folk, and was also one of the entrances to the British Wizarding World.

The Phantom tagged along with little Elena and the older witch, keeping to the shadows as usual. Besides today being a big day in his charge's life, he was curious about this Wizarding World. Although, there was the thought that, since he was technically a Muggle, he might not be able to see anything.

But then again... he wasn't exactly normal anymore, was he? He should have died many years ago, yet he still didn't look a day over 25, at the least. Would that be enough?

The Phantom's musings were cut short when the Knight Bus jerked to a stop. McGonagall led led Elena off the bus, striding forward into a dirty pub that the Opera Ghost could, to his relief, see.

Elena and the unageing musical genius had learned of her fame as the "Girl-Who-Lived" ( _what a stupid title_ , the Phantom thought disdainfully) and the last of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter. Without hr, the entire family name would be gone for good. So, all that McGonagall did when they entered the Leaky Cauldron was nod at Tom, the bartender, and walk briskly through the crowd before any of them realized that it was Elena Potter standing in the pub.

"Thank you, Professor," the ravenette said gratefully. McGonagall gave her kitten a rare smile.

"No young girl should have the whole pressure of the Wizarding World on her shoulders, especially so young as 11 years old."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Gringotts was a beautiful building, built from marble and decorated with gold with an airy feel to it. Goblins were everywhere; some weighing valuable ore like rubies and sapphires, some leading Wizard customers to their vaults, and some were guarding various places in the bank.

McGonagall led Elena and the Phantom to one of the goblins,, and the last Potter bowed respectfully, fisting a hand over her heart. "Well met, Master Goblin. I am Elena Potter, heiress to the Ancient and Noble House of Potter. I wish to speak to my account manager and enter my vault."

The goblin looked surprised at the respect shown to a goblin by an eleven-year old girl, but then smirked. "Do you have your key, Heiress Potter? If not, you will be known as a thief and attempted Line-Stealer, which is an unforgivable crime to both goblins and Wizards."

McGonagall nodded and handed the little golden key over. "Dumbledore kept it-"

"He had no right," the goblin snarled, eyes narrowed. "Only direct blood family, or the recognized guardian of the family heir, is allowed to have possession of any vault keys. This key will be melted down and a new one forged; it will then be keyed to you alone, Heiress Potter. We will be investigating Heiress Potter's vaults, and Dumbledore will feel the goblin nation's wrath if even one Knut was taken."

Elena bowed. "Thank you, Master Goblin."

The goblin's face smoothed over to a mask of neutrality. "You're welcome, Heiress Potter. Bloodbringer is the Account Manager for the Potter family, I believe. He's been in his position for over sixty years now. And he should be free to meet with you in half an hour."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Bloodbringer scowled. "So this is the first you've heard of your legacy and inheritance?"

Elena nodded.

"As the last Potter, you are the Heiress to the Potter fortune. You cannot take the Headship until you are 15, at the earliest, and it is recommended you marry and have children to continue your line, but there is no requirement for that."

Bloodbringer brought out a piece of parchment and a knife. "This is how you will know your inheritance; only a little bit of your blood is needed." Seeing his client's confusion, the goblin elaborated. "Blood is important, Miss Potter. As well as the Family's honor, but that is an entirely different conversation."

Elena took the knife and lightly cut her palm, letting some crimson blood drip onto the parchment. Striking, flowing script took form on the previously-blank parchment, revealing everything Elena needed to know about her inheritance and family ties.

 _Name: Elena Rose Potter_

 _Parents: James Charlus Potter (deceased)_

 _Lily Potter (nee Evans) (deceased)_

 _Godfather: Sirius Orion Black (wrongfully incarcerated)_

 _Godmother: Alice Longbottom (indisposed)_

 _Heiress of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter (by blood)_

 _Heiress of the Ancient and Noble House of Black by blood and magic)_

 _Heiress of the Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin (by right of_ _conquest)_

Elena exhaled a shuddering breath. "What does this mean?"

"Your godfather is Sirius Black, chosen by the Family and its Magicks as the Lord of House Black. He has no children of his own and has been in Azkaban Prison for the past 10 years. However, the Family Magicks have apparently found him innocent of the crimes he was accused of. Since he has no blood heirs, you are next in line for Headship."

"Why does it say 'by blood and magic', then?"

"Your paternal grandmother was Dorea Black, before she married Charlus Potter, your grandfather. As you are a direct blood relative of a true Black, the Black Family Magicks have deemed you worthy."

"And... the House of Slytherin?"

McGonagall actually spoke up. "Hogwarts was created by four of the most powerful witches and wizards of the age: Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, and Godric Gryffindor. Their lines eventually married into other families when there were no sons to carry on the family name."

"As there is only one person you've defeated thus far," Bloodbringer added, "I believe it is safe to say that the Dark Lord Voldemort was descended from Salazar Slytherin. You have usurped his position by the events of Halloween 10 years ago, however, and House Slytherin has apparently deemed you worthy of its name."

Elena sighed, squaring her shoulders. "Thank you, Master Bloodbringer. May I head to my vault?" Bloodbringer nodded, and Elena and McGonagall walked out.

0o0o0o0o0o

The two witches started collecting Elena's school supplies, ending up at the Owl Emporium. This was the last stop before Madam Malkins' and Ollivanders, and Elena needed a pet she could take to Hogwarts.

"Hogwarts only allows cats, owls, and toads, but students often take other kinds, rats being one example. And if a student aquires a bonded familiar, such as a phoenix like Professor Dumbledore, their familiar is allowed as long as it can be safely controlled around the other students and professors." Now, McGonagall suffered from something most did: Fawkes the Phoenix was not Albus Dumbledore's familiar; the bird just stuck around in case the students needed help. No one had actually claimed the phoenix as a bonded familiar since Rowena Ravenclaw.

Well, Elena didn't feel a familiar bond with any of the owls in the shop, but she hadn't really expected it. However, she did buy a large, female Snowy Owl with beautiful feathers.

"I think I'll name you Hedwig," Elena said happily. Hedwig, in response, nuzzled her human's hair.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

There was a young boy Elena's age in Madam Malkins' by the time she got there, also getting fitted for school robes. He had a narrow, pale face and white-blonde hair. He also seemed well-off, money-wise.

"I'm Draco Malfoy," the boy drawled.

"My name's Elena, Elena Potter. It's a pleasure to meet you, Monsieur Malfoy."

Draco's grey eyes widened. "Heiress Potter, I'm honored."

"You may call me Elena, Monsieur Malfoy. I don't mind."

"Only if you call me Draco."

All right, Draco. Are you going to Hogwarts too?"

Draco nodded. "Yes, I'm hoping to get into Slytherin House, since all my family's been in there for years."

Elena shook her head. "That's not really a good reason to want to be in a House, though I don't have a preference, myself. I thhink any of them would be fine if I'm meant to go there. After all, we all have the characteristics of the Houses, right? It's only the matter of which characteristics we embody more than the others."

Draco frowned, going silent as he thought about what she had just told him.

0o0o0o0o0o

Finally came the shop Elena had been looking forward to the most: Ollivanders. She couldn't wait to see her own wand! The Phantom came into the shop as well, feeling a shiver at all the magic in the air.

"I wondered when I'd be seeing you, Miss Potter," a voice said.

An old man with white hair, pale skin, and pale, silvery eyes approached the three, eyes on Elena, studying her. "It seems only yesterday that your mother and father were in here buying their first wands." He stopped and continued speaking. "Your mother's was 10 and a-fourth inches long, swishy, and made of Willow. Nice for Charm work. Your father, on the other hand, favored a Mahogany wand: 11 inches, pliable. Excellent for Transfiguration."

Elena's eyes were shining with even more information about her parents.

"Now, then, Miss Potter, let us begin finding your wand."

And so it began. Ollivander handed her wand after wand, but none were right. They refused to work, hissed like cats when touched, or caused a few explosions to show their displeasure. The pile of discarded wands grew higher and higher, until Elena found a wand that nearly worked. It was 11 inches, made of holly with a phoenix feather core, but even that wand didn't work quite right with the young Potter.

"Tricky customer, eh?" Ollivander said happily. "Why, I don't think any pre-made wands will fit you! Come with me, young lady. You as well, Opera Ghost. I believe you will enjoy learning these things."

They moved to the back, while McGonagall stayed behind, sitting down on a free chair.

There were rows upon rows of different wand woods and cores, and Elena nearly made herself dizzy trying to look at them all. The Phantom was in awe as well; how many people got to see this in their lives?

"It is rare, but not unheard of, that a witch or wizard needs a custom wand. It is usually because their personality is very complex, or because their power needs more than one wood or core. I believe Merlin and the Four Founders themselves were some as well."

Woods and wand cores were laid out, and Elena was told to run her fingers over the different substances. "Your magic will seek out the woods and cores that best match with it."

There were three cores that her magic sang to when touched: a firery-red feather, a silvery strand, and a black strand. "Phoenix tail-feather, Unicorn tail hair, and Thestral tail hair. My my, you are full of surprises, Miss Potter," Ollivander said. He looked gleeful. "Phoenix feathers are the rarest main core type, Miss Potter, and it's hard for a phoenix core wand to choose someone. It learns the most varied magic of the three main core types and even act of their own accord at times. It is also the hardest to tame and personalize."

He then pointed to the Unicorn tail hair. "Unicorn tail hair provides consistent magic, and it often bonds strongly to its first owner. It is the most difficult of the three main cores to turn to the Dark Arts, but it doesn't make for the most powerful wands on its own. It is up to the wood and, in your case, other cores to compensate. They are also strangely prone to melancholy if mishandled and often die if their owner dies as well."

And finally, he pointed to the Thestral tail hair. "Thestral tail hair is notoriously rare to use in wands, Miss Potter. They are not easily seen, since Thestrals can only be seen by people who've seen wands that are made with Thestral tail hairs cannot be mastered simply by winning them; they can only be mastered by people able to face Death."

Elena then chose her wand woods, and Ollivander was struck speechless. "Beech,Cedar, Ebony, Elder, and Holly. Never have I seen someone so tricky to match in my life."

"The owners of Beech wands, Miss Potter, will be wise beyond their years when young, and rich in understanding and experience when fully grown. They cannot preform well for the intolerant and narrow-minded, yet they're capable of a subtlety and artistry rarely seen."

"Ebony is jet-black, much like your hair, Miss Potter, and they're highly suited to all manner of combat magics as well as Transfiguration. Their owners are usually non-conformist, highly individual, or comfortable with being an outsider. And the owner will hold fast to their beliefs no matter the external pressure they face, and will not be swayed lightly from their purpose."

"Holly is one of the rarer kinds of wand wood, Miss Potter, and it is traditionally considered protective. They often choose owners that are engaged in a dangerous, and often spiritual, quest. Holly also varies dramatically in performance depending on the core: it's most difficult to pair with phoenix feather, because the wood's volatility conflicts with the phoenix's detachment to this world. If the two are paired together, however, nothing and nobody will stand in their way."

Then Ollivander hesitated. "Elder Wood... it is the rarest wand wood of all, trickier to master than any other. It is considered highly unusual to have a wand of elder for a long period of time. It contains powerful magic, and a person with a wand of elder is highly unusual and i usually marked with a special destiny."

"This, young lady, is a sign that you are a powerful witch with great things in your future..."

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Then came the time to bind the cores and woods together. "Your blood will bind the woods and cores together, as well as ensure that no other can use your wand. Considering the nature of the woods and cores we are working with, this is highly unprecedented and very exciting!"

Elena again cut her palm and let her blood drip upon the cores and woods. They began to glow brightly, causing the three to cover their eyes. And when the light finally died, there it was. Elena's new wand. She picked it up and laughed as the warmest feeling raced up her arm and into her very heart and soul. The wand was black, like the ebony wood, yet with streaks of lighter colors that hinted to the other wand woods.

"Thank you for this chance to witness something so rare, Miss Potter," Ollivander said. "We can expect many great things from you, Phantom's student... great things indeed..."

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Will you be alright until September 1st, Elena?" McGonagall asked later that night.

Elena nodded. "Dudley doesn't dare try to do something anymore. Teacher has protected me all my life; he can handle another few weeks.

McGonagall nodded, eyes softening. "Now remember, kitten, the train leaves at 10 o'clock. To get onto the platform, you walk through the brick wall between Platforms 9 and 10."

"Yes, Aunt Minnie," Elena said cheekily. "Thank you for today."

The older witch rolled her eyes at the nickname before Apparating back to Hogsmeade.

 **Ta-da! Like it? Before you guys kill me for the multiple cores and wand woods, go back and read those descriptions again. Those aren't ones I made up; those are official! And they fit perfectly with the type of person Elena is and will become in this story, especially considering that she's the Phantom's student, the Chosen One to defeat Voldemort, and the eventual Master of the Three Deathly Hallows.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Another chapter! Who's excited? Anyone? Well, considering that this story is well-liked already, I guess someone is besides me! Now then, on with the story!**

Chapter Four

Elena got to the platform in plenty of time on September 1st. She loved the sight of the scarlet Hogwarts train through the smoke; it seemed very magical to her already! Yet the platform itself was almost unbearably crowded, especially with all the families added into the mix.

She met two redheads with mischievous looks on their faces, who introduced themselves as Gred and Forge (really Fred and George) Weasley. They also declared that they were the current top pranksters of Hogwarts, which Elena immediately said was false.

"Tell you what, princess, if you can impress us-"

"With your pranks at school-"

"You can join our group!"

They shook on it, even though the redheaded twins were almost hesitant at the look in the last Potter's eyes.

0o0o0o0o0o

Afterwards, once she was on the train, Elena met two people her age and year at Hogwarts: a blond boy named Neville Longbottom (who was the heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom), and a bushy-haired Muggleborn witch named Hermione Granger. At first, they wanted to know if Elena had seen Neville's toad Trevor, but Elena said she hadn't and invited them to come back and sit with her once they were done looking. They left and returned half an hour later.

They were interrupted once by a redhead that looked similar to the Weasley twins, perhaps a brother?, named Ron, but Elena thought he was intolerably rude and gave him one of the Phantom's cold glares. Ron couldn't escape from the compartment faster, after that, and Elena couldn't blame him. The Phantom's glares were _epic_.

Draco came by later as well, and he gave Elena and Neville a courteous nod. And to Hermione as well, after a little urging from the Potter heiress.

All too soon, though, it seemed that they were finally there. They had arrived at Hogwarts.

0o0o0o0o0o

They went by boat across the Black Lake, which made Elena giggle. She could feel the Phantom's amusement and slight nostalgia as well. Some of the first years later swore that there had been a strange black boat on the lake with them that night, and a haunting melody floated across the surface of the water.

 _And listen to the music of the Night..._

McGonagall met them at the large double doors, looking very stately and intimidating. She gave a small speech about the four Houses and how they would be like their families while at Hogwarts. It was also the first mention of the House Points and the House Cup, which was awarded at the end of the year to the one House with the most points. "Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule-breaking, and you will lose points." That was said with a pointed look at Elena, who had her most innocent look on her face.

They were led a few minutes later into the Great Hall, where the older year students and the other Professors were gathered for the Welcoming Feast. There was a rickety old three-legged stool in front of the Headmaster, and on it was a patched and very dirty hat. It opened its mouth, which was the brim of the hat, and began to sing a song about the four Houses, the Witches and Wizards who had founded them, and the values each House looked for. When it was done, the Hall gave applause.

McGonagall held up a long scroll and said, "When I call your name, you will come forward, I will place the Sorting Hat on your head, and you will be Sorted into your Houses."

It turned out to be alphabetical by last name, so Elena had a bit of a wait. She watched as her new friends were Sorted; Neville went to Hufflepuff, Hermion went to Ravenclaw, and Draco went to Slytherin, while the rude Weasley, Ronald, went to Gryffindor where the Twins were sitting. Then, finally, it was Elena's turn. The Phantom watched from the shadows as the young girl gracefully walked up and put that ancient Hat on her head.

0o0o0o0o0o

 _Goodness me, Elena Potter, you are a particularly difficult one to Sort. I don't believe I've had such difficulty for years. Your courage and daring is greater than any Lions' since Godric Gryffindor himself! And your cunning... Salazar Slytherin would be impressed. Your ambition to be better than the fabled Phantom of the Opera himself is most noteworthy as well. But even so, they would not be the best fit for you, Phantom's student._

 _And how hard you work! Helga Hufflepuff would be proud of your loyalty and willingness to do what you must. But your desire for knowledge... only Rowena Ravenclaw could match it, especially in matters of music. And you truly have wisdom beyond your years._

 _Well then... where to put you?_

0o0o0o0o0o

It was the longest Sorting in Hogwarts history. People began to think something was wrong, fidgeting in their seats until finally the Hat spoke. "All four Founders would covet you in their House, Miss Potter! However, you can only be placed in one, although friendship goes beyond House boundaries. So, let that one House be... RAVENCLAW!"

The House in blue and bronze erupted in applause as the Phantom smiled, the candles near him flickering. The House of Wisdom and Knowledge. What a fitting choice for his charge. Elena's Housemates, and the rest of the school, would never know what hit them!

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Elena was happy with her new House so far; their Head of House was the short Charms Professor, Filius Flitwick, and he seemed to be very close with all his Ravens. She truly felt happy, here at the castle with her Angel of Music.

The Phantom of the Opera stepped out of the shadows later that night, once his student was alone. She was looking out of one of the tower windows at the grounds below, which were illuminated with soft moonlight. Elena turned and hugged him. "Thank you for coming with me, Teacher."

"You are going to be the greatest wielder of magic this Wizarding World has ever seen," the Phantom said. "All you need to do now is show them. Show them that the Phantom of the Opera never makes a mistake about who his students are."

"I will, Teacher," Elena promised.

"We will not be able to practice as often now that you're in school, but that does not mean your lessons will stop. I'll be searching for an apporpriate place for privacy during the next few days."

"Yes, teacher."

"Now get some sleep. Your classes start tomorrow, after all," the Opera Ghost said gently.

 **And done. This was shorter than most of the other chapters will be, but it did introduce some key situations. Elena's in Ravenclaw, as is Hermione, and Neville's in Hufflepuff. Draco is going to be Elena's ally, but I'm thinking of them actually being friends later on. Ron... is not one of my favorite characters, and Hermione will definitely NOT be paired with him, since their relationship makes zero sense to me. Elena is also going to be paired with someone, though not for a while, and I bet you guys already have an idea, right?**

 **Read and Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: You know, I'm glad that people have really liked this story so far. I was afraid that since this type of crossover isn't really done, people wouldn't notice it. Either this type of crossover is more popular than I thought or you guys just like me as a writer. And no one's really been bothered by Elena's wand, so I'm glad that you guys understand my reasoning behind it. Now, on with the story!**

Chapter Five

Every meal was eaten in the Great Hall, where the ceiling changed according to the sky outside. Hermione usually sat next to Elena, with a book open in front of her while she ate. It seemed to actually be really common in Ravenclaw, Elena noticed, seeing other Ravenclaws, especially in upper years, with a book in front of them. But seeing as their House valued knowledge and wisdom, it was almost expected. There were a lot of different food choices, including some French breakfast items which Elena happily took.

Professor Flitwick came by with their schedules, asking if they had any questions about things so far. After answering a few, he told his Ravens to tell him if they needed help or clarification on anything before heading back to the Head Table.

But their breakfast was interrupted a few minutes afterwards when Draco Malfoy came flying through the doors, his blonde hair ruffled and nose bleeding slightly. Ronald Weasley, the rude boy from the train that was Sorted into Gryffindor, ran into the Great Hall and pounced on Malfoy, the two boys resuming their fight. Well, it was more like Ron pummeling Malfoy while the other boy tried to defend himself.

Elena was on her feet and running to the two boys before the teachers could do or say anything. She pulled Ronald away from the blonde Malfoy heir, which was a difficult feat. Ronald was fighting her every step of the way, his face twisted into a savage snarl.

"Get out of the way, Potter!" Ronald growled. "He's just a slimy snake, and a Malfoy to boot! He's scum!"

That was the worst thing to say in front of Elena. From what little the Phantom had told her of his past, he wore that mask to hide the disfigured half of his face. The world scorned and was cruel to him over something he had no control over, at least at first. So Elena had no tolerance for someone that hated others due to similar situations.

"Don't you dare use that as an excuse, Weasley!" Elena shouted. "Slytherin is no worse than any other House here, just like Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff are no better than Slytherin! Ambition and cunning is needed in life, just like courage and chivalry, widom and learning, and loyalty and being a hard worker!"

"Why are you defending Slytherin?!" Weasley roared. "It's a Dark House, where all of You-Know-Who's supporters are!"

"Salazar Slytherin was a Founder of this school!" she snapped back. "And I'm sure that Voldemort had his supporters in Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff as well. People only pay attention to the Slytherin supporters because that's what they want to see. Just like you!"

"And so what that Draco's a Malfoy? He's not his father; he's his own person! Keep treating him like this and of course Draco's going to retaliate!"

Elena turned around and helped Draco to his feet, pulling out a tissue from her pocket. "Here, this'll help stop the bleeding. Did he hurt you anywhere else?" At Draco's negative, the ravenette turned back to the youngest Weasley male.

"I don't like intolerant people, Ronald Weasley," she said ominously. Her magic stirred because of her anger, causing a wind to pick up in the Great Hall. Elena's dark curls floated on the breeze, and there was the sound of an organ playing. Ron's eyes widened and he began backing away from the Phantom's student. "Try this again with any student, and I won't hesitate to fight back."

With that, Elena's magic settled and things went back to normal. Ron fled the Great Hall, while Draco thanked the Potter Heiress and went to sit at the Slytherin table.

"20 points to Ravenclaw for defending another student and an impressive display of magic, Miss Potter," Flitwick said. Elena curtsied before heading back to sit beside Hermione.

0o0o0o0o0o

The fight between Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy was all the school could talk about during the next couple of days. Elena was subtly thanked by many Slytherins, and most of the Gryffindors came to thank her as well. It seemed that the second youngest Weasley wasn't well-liked by most of his own House, or the rest of the school.

Elena even got a small note from Draco's parents, Lucius and Narcissa. Her own reply was sealed with the Phantom's mark, as a test to see if Lord and Lady Malfoy were as cunning as they claimed.

0o0o0o0o0o0

The most interesting thing about Hogwarts, besides the castle itself, were the lessons, in Elena's opinion. Magic was both simple and complicated; it seemed more about intent than Latin words and gestures.

Professor McGonagall was stern and didn't allow any foolishness in her class. And despite being a little bit biased towards Slytherin, she did her best to be fair. Elena was wonderful at Transfiguration, just like James Potter before her, she learned.

Charms, on the other hand, had been her mother's specialty, and Elena found that she was as good at that as in Transfiguration. Professor Flitwick couldn't have been prouder.

She enjoyed Potions since it reminded her so much of cooking, but she felt uncomfortable around the Professor. His name was Severus Snape, and he seemed very unpleasant. He had greasy black hair that reached his chin, sallow skin, a large hooked nose, and cold black eyes; he wore robes of all black constantly and he seemed to sneer constantly. And Snape favored his own House, Slytherin, above all others. The Phantom didn't like him at all, since the man belittled Elena every chance he got.

"Tonight, I will pay him a little visit," the Opera Ghost growled, fingering a hanging rope. Elena simply accepted it; she was smart for her age and knew what her teacher would most likely do if Snape refused to heed his one warning.

Defense Against the Dark Arts, though, was a total joke; Professor Quirrell stuttered all the time and seemed frightened of everything, even his own students. Yet Elena felt ill whenever he was near and her scar burned in his presence. She couldn't make it past 10 minutes in the same classroom as him, so she mainly self-studied. The Phantom approved and vowed to watch Quirrell carefully. Nothing and no one would be allowed to harm his charge!

0o0o0o0o0o

Elena had found a group of friends by now. Hermione, Draco of course, but Neville had also joined their group. He'd gained a lot of confidence from being their friend already, which Elena was glad for. The Potters and the Longbottoms had been friends and allies for centuries, and Neville's mother was her godmother. She wanted to get to know him better.

Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, and Blaise Zabini also joined the group later on. Cedric Diggory, a fourth-year Hufflepuff Seeker also became their friend, and some Gryffindors joined too: Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Fred and George, and Lavender Brown.

Yet Elena never spoke of her greatest secret. She trusted them all, but her instincts told her that it was not time to reveal him yet. The Phantom trusted her judgement on the matter.

0o0o0o0o0o

The castle often echoed with strains of music at night. The teachers couldn't figure out who it was or where it was coming from, so they eventually gave up trying to find them. But they all secretly enjoyed it on their nighttime patrols of the Hogwarts corridors; it made them less boring.

All students could hear it, even in their dorms. There was a young girl and a mature man, singing each night. The man's voice was powerful and entrancing, yet filled with such passion wrapped with pain. The girl's voice was pure and fresh, as innocent as the newly-fallen snow, and comforting.

And the tune of an organ floated through the castle, carrying the music of the Phantom of the Opera.

 _"Who was the shape in the shadows?_

 _Whose is the face in the mask?"_


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Wow! Thirteen reviews, 39 Favs, and 57 Follows, plus it's in two communities! Thanks, guys, you're awesome! I'm glad people enjoy this particular story so much! By the way, are you guys catching the hints of the 2004 movie that I put in? There will be something quite peculiar going on in Fourth Year that I have planned, specifically for the showing off the schools do for the TriWizard Tournament. It's a scene I've had in my head since the beginning of this fic, so at least you guys have that to look forward to!**

 **I won't be taking chapter upon chapter with each year; probably only two or three, maybe four at most. Depends on what I'm messing with at the moment.**

 **Now, then, on with the show.**

Chapter Six

Elena's first year...didn't really end well.

The Phantom, true to his word, did give Snape his one warning, but the Potions Master ignored the Opera Ghosts' instructions. A week later, Severus Snape was found dead in the Hogwarts dungeons, strangled to death by a common, non-enchanted rope. There was an official investigation of the man's untimely demise, but the murderer was never found. Only mocking notes signed "O.G."

The man brought in to replace Snape was named Horace Slughorn. He was old, bald, had a huge mustache, and was very fat. But his skill at Potions was undeniable, as was his habit of "collecting" famous people for connections and favors. He promptly collected Elena, who said that Slughorn's connections could be very useful some day. A plan was forming in her mind, something to surprise her Teacher. Let it not be said that Elena wasn't cunning!

But the real problem that year was the third floor corridor. Dumbledore had announced during the Welcoming Feast that it was "out of bounds for anyone who does not wish to die a most painful death". That had sent alarm bells for the Phantom, Elena, and her large group of friends.

Elena, in order to pass the Weasley twins' test, pranked them by sending the two there discreetly. When they returned, she was promptly accepted into "the New Marauders" along with, surprisingly, Neville. They told her later that there was a pup Cerberus in there, guarding a trap door.

The whole group got together and began investigating, until Neville suggested talking to Rubeus Hagrid, the Groundskeeper, since he had a love and deep knowledge about all kinds of beasts, especially dangerous ones. "You said that you saw Hagrid at Gringotts, right? Why would he go there?" Elena asked, confused.

"Headmaster Dumbledore probably asks him to get things from there, especially if he's busy and can't go himself," Draco said.

"And you said that there was a break-in at Gringotts that same day, right Cedric?" Elena continued.

The Hufflepuff nodded. "The goblins and the Ministry were in an uproar, even though nothing was taken. All the goblins said was that the vault that was broken into was emptied earlier... that day." Comprehension dawned on everyone's faces.

"What're the odds that Hagrid goes into Gringotts, probably goes into a vault, and empties it, and then later that day someone tries to steal something? We need to talk to Hagrid, find out what we can," Elena announced.

In the end, Elena went down to Hagrid's hut, along with Daphne and Cedric, and during tea, they managed to find out that the Cerberus pup was named Fluffy, and was Hagrid's pet. With a little more digging, Hagrid let slip that Dumbledore needed Fluffy to help protect something made by Nicholas Flamel.

"Nicholas Flamel?" Draco gaped. "The alchemist? He's the only one to ever make a Sorcerer's Stone!" He, along with Hermione, explained that the Stone could transform any metal into pure gold and granted immortality via the Elixir of Life, so long as you drank it regularly.

"So it's more than likely that the Sorcerer's Stone is what Hagrid retrieved from Gringotts, and it's in the school right now, somewhere in the third-floor corridor," Elena mused. But this whole situation didn't sit right with Elena, and the Phantom agreed. Nicholas Flamel's _life_ depended on that stone; why in the world would he let it out of his sight? Sure, Gringotts was nearly impossible to break into, especially the older vaults, but he let the Stone be moved to Hogwarts with a bunch of _kids_?!

"It sounds more like a test," Neville finally said. "See if someone's going to go after it." They all agreed. But a test for who?

Finally, though, there was Quirrell. One day near exams, the two had heard him talking in an unused classroom to someone with a high, cold voice that sent shivers down their spines. The voice said something about "not failing again".

The whole group went to McGonagall after exams were done, but she brushed their concerns away, saying that the Stone was well-protected, and that Quirrell trying to steal the Sorcerer's Stone was preposterous.

Flitwick and Sprout believed them, though, and escorted the group to the Stone.

"These defences are laughable!" Fred, George, and Cedric exclaimed, shocked. "First years could get through these with no problem, let alone an adult, capable wizard!"

"Dumbledore insisted they be this weak, despite our protests," Flitwick sighed, and Sprout nodded.

"Then he's a fool," Elena said. "He's testing _me_ , the Girl-Who-Lived, not actually trying to protect his friend's life-long work. And he's put the entire school in danger because of this. Any injuries or deaths would be on his head."

Elena insisted that that the two teachers disguise themselves and everyone else as she went through Snape's challenge alone. "Quirrell's expecting me, not all of us. He won't be on guard and we can take him down easier."

In the end, Flitwick, Sprout, and the rest of Elena's friends were glad that she had thought ahead, especially when Quirrell revealed the face of Lord Voldemort on the back of his head.

0o0o0o0o0o0

The Phantom, who had accompanied them while staying to the shadows, immediately leapt out of his hiding spot and threw a rope around Quirrell's neck, and Elena jumped forward, pressing her hand's on Voldemort's face. Ever since she got to Hogwarts, Elena had endlessly researched ways that her mother might have protected her. Some books had held mentions of a powerful ritual that required the sacrifice of an innocent. In return, if the sacrifice had done no crimes against the attacker, the attacker would be unable to harm their victim, suffering extreme pain if their victim touched bare skin. There were no mentions on how to preform said ritual or where it originated, but Elena felt that that was probably what Lily Potter had done that night. Lily had done no wrong to Voldemort, therefore she was an innocent. She traded her life for Elena's, to protect her.

"I call upon the protection my mother, Lily Potter, bestowed upon me!" Elena cried. Voldemort/Quirrell was blistering under her hands, his skin cracking as they screamed. Her scar burned like fire, yet Elena continued, ignoring what the professors and her friends were doing. The rope tightened around around Quirrelmort's neck.

"Banish this spirit! May he never return to this land again!"

There was a violent flash of of golden light and the castle rumbled. Elena fell, right into the Phantom's arms. Her eyes fluttered closed and she finally passed out due to exhaustion. Voldemort's spirit fled, screaming in continued agony, as Quirrell's body crumbled into dust due to the powerful magicks invoked.

Dumbledore came running into the room followed by McGonagall, only to find himself at the wand of everyone in the room, except Elena and the Phantom.

"Explain yourself, Albus!" Flitwick roared. "How dare you test one of my Ravens this way! Now Quirrell is dead and Elena is unconscious!"

Dumbledore's eyes widened as he saw the last Potter in a strange, almost terrifying man's arms. He was dressed in an old-fashioned Muggle black suit, with a black cloak that was white on the inside draped around his shoulders that reached to his feet. Dark hair was slicked back out of his face, but what was most noticeable was the bone-white mask that covered the right half of the man's face.

Everyone else turned to look at what had captured the Headmaster's attention, and they froze as well, all except Flitwick.

"Who are you, sir?" Dumbledore asked.

The man chuckled darkly. "I've had many titles over the years, but you may call me the Opera Ghost for now. If you want to know my true title, however, that lies in another place entirely."

"What do you want with Elena?" McGonagall asked sharply, fearing for her kitten's safety. Her inner cat was fluffed up in fear at the strange man, the Opera Ghost, and that unsettled her.

The Opera Ghost only smiled, and suddenly there was a bright flash of light that forced all the Witches and Wizards to closer their they could open them again, the Opera Ghost and Elena were gone.

"Albus!" Minerva cried, spinning around to face the man.

"Headmaster!" Hermione called, the other students behind her. "Where did Elena and that man go?! Will she be okay?!"

Dumbledore raised his hands. "I know for a fact that Miss Elena is still on Hogwarts grounds, since it is impossible for anyone other than the Headmaster or Headmistress to Apparate in or out of the school, and only then in extreme situations. I suspect that the Opera Ghost will be taking Miss Elena to the Hospital Wing."

But Flitwick was not so easily distracted, and he said sharply, "Albus, you didn't answer my demand. Why did you decide to test one of my Ravens this way?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o

When Elena finally woke up, the Phantom was the first thing she saw. He was sitting next to her bed, looking at her with worry in his eyes. "Teacher?" she croaked, slowly getting up. Her head still hurt, and her hands throbbed a little.

"Are you feeling all right? Madam Pomphrey will probably be here soon, along with your friends. It's been three days since your fight with Voldemort, because calling upon your mother's protection and burning Quirrell's face almost drained your core completely. It was touchy, your recovery, after I got you to the Hospital Wing."

"They saw you?" Elena gasped, her emerald eyes filled with concern.

The Phantom shrugged. "That doesn't matter. Your safety and health is more important than making sure no one sees me. I only told them that one of my titles is 'Opera Ghost'."

Elena laughed at how clever her teacher was, when the Phantom suddenly slipped back into the shadows. The reason why became obvious when, a few minutes later, the door to the Hospital Wing burst open and Elena's group of friends came pouring in, Hermione in the lead.

"Elena!" Hermione cried, giving the Potter a hug. "How are you? Do you fell all right? Oh, Elena, you scared all of us half to death! And who was that man? Was-"

"Breathe, Hermione," Elena and the Weasley Twins chorused.

"In order, I'm feeling a lot better than before, yes I feel all right, you all look wonderful for having one foot in the grave-" Hermione huffed while the others all laughed, "-and that man... well, he's complicated."

Elena looked down at her hands, which were clasped together in her lap. "I trust all of you, but so much of it isn't my story, my secret, to share. But... he's my Teacher. He's watched over me ever since I was dropped off at my horrible Muggle relatives, and he's been teaching me all he knows of music."

The Phantom appeared out of the shadows and gave a bow. He then took Hermione and the other girl's hands and kissed their knuckles. "Bonjour, Mademoiselles, Monsieurs. I am the Opera Ghost, but I am most commonly known... as the Phantom of the Opera."

Hermione and Daphne gasped, as well as Draco. "You mean the old legend in Paris, about the once-famous Opera Populaire? But how?"

The Phantom inclined his head. "I am the very same, Mademoiselle Granger. But for those who don't know, I will explain." He didn't go into detail, but the Phantom went through everything until Elena's Hogwarts letter.

"I do not trust Monsieur Dumbledore, so tell him nothing of this," the Phantom warned them after the tale was done. They all sat in silence, digesting everything until Hermione said quietly, "You were the one who killed Professor Snape, weren't you?"

"Yes, he was," Elena said, while Cedric asked, "What do you mean, Hermione?"

"Opera Ghost, O.G., which was what the notes were always signed with. Then the Phantom said that he kills by hanging rope, which is how Professor Snape was killed. And also... he'd always belittled Elena, and considering how protective the Phantom is of her, that's what his motivation was."

"Very astute," the Phantom said. "To be fair, however, I did give that man a warning, just like Little Elena's uncle."

"We'd better get going," Blaise announced. "I don't want to get yelled at by Madam Pomphrey."

The group said their good-byes and left, and a few minutes later, Dumbledore, Flitwick, and Sprout came in, followed bu Madam Pomphrey. "I told you, Headmaster, that my patient has been through a great ordeal and needs to _rest_!" Pomphrey yelled.

"We won't be long, Poppy," Dumbledore assured her. "Well then, Elena, how are you feeling?"

"It's Miss Potter, Headmaster. We are not familiar enough with each other to be informal. And then there's also the fact that I don't trust you," Elena said firmly. "Hello, Professor Flitwick, Professor Sprout. Thank you for coming with us to the Sorcerer's Stone."

"You're very welcome, Miss Elena," Flitwick said, and Sprout nodded her agreement.

"Now, Elena, who was that man, the 'Opera Ghost'? Do you know why he seemed so protective of you?" Dumbledore asked, blue eyes twinkling.

"It's Miss Potter, Headmaster," Elena said coldly. "And I don't know who this ...'Opera Ghost' is. And nor is it your business unless this man either tries to harm me or interferes with my schoolwork." Then she turned to the MediWitch. "Hell, Madam Pomphrey. I'm felling a lot better. Thank you!" Poppy beamed. Elena had already charmed her, much how she charmed the fabled Phantom of the Opera a decade ago.

"The Leaving Feast is in a couple of days, Miss Potter," Poppy said, checking Elena with her wand. "You should be able to participate IF you rest for the rest of today as well as tomorrow."

Dumbledore left, deep in thought. He sincerely hoped Elena got better, as well as this man meant no harm to her.

 **That's all of my pre-written chapters. I go back to school tomorrow, so I'm not sure when I'll have time to continue writing. But don't worry; nothing short of death will keep me away from my stories for long.**

 **As always, I command you to REVIEW!**


End file.
